Ninja Chronicles
by Eternity Waits
Summary: Drei Jahre nach dem Timesskript hat sich alles verändert. Oder doch nicht? Temari flieht nach Konoha, in die Arme von viel größerem Ärger. Hinata und Neji ringen jagen mehr als nur ihrem Schicksal hinterher. Und Sasuke will gegen Konoha kämpfen, während S


**Kapitel 1: Beschweren kann sich jeder.**

Konoha, das Dorf hintern den Blättern, war so ruhig, wie der Name es zumuten ließ. Die kühle Nacht verdeutlichte jedem, der sich falsch angezogen hatte, wie nahe der Winter doch schon war. Geschneit hatte es zwar noch nicht, doch die Temperaturen ließen keine Hoffnung drum herum zu kommen.

Obwohl Konoha zu einem der bereisten und bevölkerten Ländern zählte, war in den letzten Wochen nicht viel los gewesen. Auf den vielen Straßen hatte man nur vertraute Gesichter gesehen. Nur selten zeigten sich Fremde, die wegen Urlaubs oder einer Durchreise in der Stadt waren. Vielleicht lag es am Wetter, vielleicht aber auch an der bald nahenden Chuninauswahlprüfung. Die Zeit zum Trainieren war gekommen, das Reisen stand noch an.

Im Moment war einfach nicht viel los, so könnte man meinen. Eine ungewöhnliche Stille hatte nicht nur die Stadt eingenommen. Es war so befremdet ruhig, dass noch nicht einmal die Jonin wirklich etwas zu tun hatten. Zwar gab es immer noch abtrünnige Ninja, die die ANBU verfolgten und Kleinkriminelle und Diebe beschäftigten immer noch die Polizei, doch sich wirklich über die Arbeit beschweren, konnte niemand.

Auch das Konoha Krankenhaus hatte, zur Zufriedenheit der Hokage, nur wenige Verletzte zu behandeln. Die meisten Stationen waren leer, was zu schlimmeren Zeiten undenkbar gewesen wäre. Im linken Flügel, des großen Hospitals, befand sich die Station, die sich für innere Verletzungen, zu analysierende Gifte und `Schwere Fälle` befasste. Normalerweise würden dort immer mindestens zwei Medicalninja Nachtwache halten, damit, im Notfall, immer jemand da war. Doch die ganze letzte Woche schon war nur einer da gewesen, um nach dem Rechten zu sorgen.

Sakura Haruno rieb sich die müden Augen, und versuchte angestrengt wach zu bleiben. Die kleine Uhr an der Wand zeigte gerade Mal fünf Minuten nach Zwei Uhr nachts an. Vier Stunden standen ihr noch bevor und das, obwohl sie bereits seid acht Uhr Wache schob. Sie hasste es, nur hier herum zu sitzen und nichts tun zu können. Zwar freute sie sich ebenfalls über die hohe Gesundheitsrate, doch die Langeweile trieb sie langsam in den war sie jetzt ein vollkommen ausgebildeter Medicalninja geworden? Das harte Training und die schweren Prüfungen hatten sich, in ihren Augen, kaum gelohnt, wenn sie nichts anderes tun durfte, als hier herumsitzen. Sollte sie ewig Nachtwache um Nachtwache halten, während die anderen dort draußen waren und ihre Missionen bewältigten? Gut, so viel hatten sie in letzter Zeit zwar auch nicht zu tun, langweiliger als ihr konnte ihnen jedoch auch nicht sein. Sie wollte auch wieder richtige Aufträge bekommen. Doch Tsunade, die Hokage und die Frau, die sie ausgebildet hatte, weigerte sich, Sakura gehen zu lassen. Selbst eine C-Rang Mission durfte sie nicht übernehmen. Und das alles nur, weil ihre Meisterin meinte, Sakura müsste ärztliche Erfahrung sammeln. Wie ärgerlich. Die hatte sie doch schließlich, im Vergleich zu anderen jedenfalls, genug. Aber ein Ninja durfte sich nicht beschweren, vor allen Dingen nicht bei einer Meisterin wie Tsunade.

Sich streckend, stand sie auf, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Die kühle Luft, die hereinwehte, ließ ihren Kopf klarer und nicht mehr so müde werden.

Eine Weile lang stand sie dort, an die Fensterbank gelehnt und nach draußen schauend. Die Ruhe, die Stille. Irgendetwas machte sie darüber traurig. Sie wusste nicht genau was es war. Es nagte einfach an ihr. Mit gegrübelter Stirn schaute sie in den klaren, Wolkenlosen Himmel. Die Sterne zwinkerten ihr zu, während sie sich in Gedanken fragte, was sie so deprimiert machte. Vielleicht war das einfach wieder einer ihrer Stimmungsschwankungen, versuchte sie sich, erfolglos, einzureden. Doch Sakura wusste, dass das nicht stimmte.

Irritiert und immer noch ratlos drehte sie sich kurz um, damit sie auf die Uhr hinter sich blicken konnte. Die Zeit ging so langsam vorbei. Es waren gerade mal vier Minuten vergangen. Das würde alles nichts bringen, sie musste sich irgendwie ablenken, sonst würde sie in den Stunden, die sie hier noch verbringen musste, Amok laufen und das halbe Gebäude zerstören. Als sie sich von der Uhr abwenden wollte, um ihren Blick wieder auf die Aussicht vor ihr zu richten, streiften ihre Augen den Kalender, der genau unter der Uhr hing. Ein beinahe loses Blatt des Monats November war zu sehen. Die hälfte der Tage waren bereits mit einem dicken schwarzen Stift durchgestrichen worden, beinahe so, als währe jemand aufs Ende des Jahres aus und wünschte sich, dass es näher kam. Doch das war wohl kaum der Grund, warum Sakura plötzlich versteifte und ihr die Erinnerung wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen wurden, warum sie eigentlich hätte traurig sein sollen.

Sie war in letzter Zeit so abgelenkt gewesen, dass sie es gar nicht gemerkt hatte. die Langeweile und das Nichtstun hatten ihre Gedanken immer woanders hingetrieben. Doch seltsamerweise nie in diese Richtung. Die Tage waren schneller vergangen, als sie es im Gefühl gehabt hatte und das, obwohl es nichts zu tun gab. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es bereits November war, doch erst jetzt, wo ihr Blick auf die durchgestrichenen Tage fiel, merkte sie es wirklich.

Heute, genau vor fünf Jahren, hatte Sasuke die Stadt verlassen. Aus eigenem Willen war er gegangen, um sich Orochimaru, der nun schon lange tot war, anzuschließen. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, hatte sich ihr Körper versteift. Während sie wie hypnotisiert auf den Kalender starrte, musste sie an der Fensterbank nach Halt suchen. Es war nicht die Kälte, die Sakura zittern ließ, sondern die Erinnerungen.

Es war eine Nacht wie die heutige gewesen, in der sie ihn nicht hatte zurückhalten können. Die Stille hatte ihr bereits vorher ein schlechtes Gefühl eingebracht, in jener Nacht. Genau deswegen würde sie sicherlich nie wieder sagen, dass sie nicht an Omen glaubte. Egal was sie auch gesagt hatte, nichts hat geholfen. All ihre Liebe hatte ihr letzten Endes nichts gebracht. Sasuke war gegangen und sie war zurückgeblieben. Damals war sie schwach gewesen, hatte Naruto darum gebeten ihn für sie zurück zu holen, weil sie selbst zu ängstlich gewesen war, um dem Uchiha noch einmal in die Augen zu blicken. Ein zweites Nein? Ihn noch einmal gehen sehen, noch ein Mal den Schmerz seines Abschieds spüren, der sie damals so stark überwältigt hatte? Das hätte sie zu jener Zeit nicht verkraftet.

War sie jetzt wirklich so viel anders als damals?

Sakura schloss die Augen. Es dauerte lange, bis sie das zittern überwältigen und die Tränen unterdrücken konnte. Einatmen, ausatmen. Das zittern ließ nach und ihre krampfhafte Haltung wurde gerade.

Ja, das war sie.

… … … … …

Die Stadt konnte still und ruhig gewirkt haben, doch im großen Anwesen der Hyugas war etwas ganz anderes los. Eine solche Beobachtung zu schließen, schaffte man bereits, wenn man die im ganzen Gebäude eingeschaltet Lichter sah. Kein anderes Haus in der Umgebung, noch nicht einmal der Tower der Hokage, hatte so viele Lichter an.

Alle Hyugas, egal ob nun vom Haupt- oder Nebenclan, waren auf den Beinen. Etwas Schlimmes stand bevor, dass wussten sie alle. Denn soeben hatte der persönliche Hausarzt, der sich einzig und allein um das Wohlbefinden der Hyugas kümmerte, das Zimmer vom Clanführer betreten.

Schon lange hatte es Gerüchte um das Wohlergehen Hiashi Hyugas gegeben. Doch keiner traute sich wirklich darüber zu sprechen. Spekulationen und Getuschel waren strengstens untersagt worden. Doch jetzt gab es kein halten mehr. Die meisten von ihnen waren vertrieben worden und diskutierten nun in der Küche oder der Wäschekammer das nee Thema Nr. 1 flüsternd aus. Nur wenigen von ihnen war es erlaubt worden, sich im selben Teil des Hauses aufzuhalten, geschweige denn in der Nähe des Zimmers. Es musste wirklich schlecht um ihn stehen, wenn er schon mitten in der Nacht nach einem Arzt rufen ließ.

Selbst Neji, der sonst immer die kalte Schulter zeigte und jeden mied, war wach und hatte sich zu der Meute gesellt, die Still an der Tür des Clanoberhauptes wartete. Hinata, die nicht weit weg von ihm an einer Mauer lehnte, hatte die Augen geschlossen und wimmerte leise, während ihre Schwester einfach nur die Tür anstarrte. Alle drei müssten Morgen sehr früh zu Missionen aufbrechen. Doch nichts ließ sie gehen.

Das ganze Haus war in stummer Panik.

Eine ganze Weile lang passierte wirklich gar nichts. Noch nicht einmal die Frauen, die die ganze Zeit rein und raus gerannt waren und weiß-Gott-was in das Zimmer geschleppt hatten, waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Im Flur war es totenstill Still, kein Mucks war vom Zimmer aus zu hören, Hinata und die anderen hatten die Geräusche sein lassen und auch die Stille der Nacht durchbrach nichts.

Und dann, in einem dramatischen Augenblick, öffnete der Arzt, dessen Namen sicherlich jeder vor Panik wieder vergessen hatte, den Raum und schüttelte den schweißgebadeten Kopf. Mit einem weißen Taschentuch tupfte er sich tollpatschig die Stirn ab, während er unregelmäßig ein und aus Atmete. Neji mochte den Mann nicht. In seinen Augen zeigte er viel zu viel von seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken während seiner Arbeit. So etwas fand er unprofessionell. Erst nach einigen Minuten, in denen er sich fassen musste, um sich nicht vor Aufregung zu übergeben, blickte der Arzt hoch und sah, einen nach dem anderen an. Jeder kannte ihn, da er so gut wie alle hier untersuchte. Und auch er kannte jeden besser, als ihm lieb war. Sein verwirrter Blick blieb erst kurz bei Hinata stehen und später wieder kurz bei Neji, als wolle sein Gedächtnis nicht mit den Namen herausrücken, die er nicht auswendig kannte.

„Er will im Moment niemanden außer euch beiden sehen.", sagte der Arzt und nickte dabei in die Richtung von den beiden Personen, die er vorhin länger angestarrt hatte.

Nun waren es Neji und Hinata, die ihn verständnislos anschauten und sich dann selbst gegenseitig eines Blickes würdigten. Zusammen gingen Neji und Hinata los, in den Raum und schlossen die Schiebetür hinter sich.

Vor sich sahen sie einen gebrochenen Mann. Der sonst so beherrscht wirkende Frontmann war einst ein Stärke ausstrahlender Repräsentant des Hyugaclans gewesen. Doch jetzt lag er mit fiebrigem Blick im Bett und schien nicht länger auch nur einen Funken an Macht auszustrahlen. Hinata ging sofort zum Bettrand und hielt, voller Angst und wieder wimmernd, die nasse Hand ihres Vaters. Ihr Cousin stellte sich hinter sie, mit einigem Abstand und sah den kranken Mann an, eine Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und seltsamen Mitleid in seinen Augen.

Hiyashi sprach mit klarer Stimme, die so gar nicht zu allem anderen passte. „Ihr seht, dass es mir nicht gut geht und ich sage euch, es wird nicht besser werden."

Er ließ die Worte auf die beiden Einwirken und wartete ab, damit sich beide wieder fassen konnten. Neji hatte einen Augenblick lang so ausgesehen, als würde ihn diese Nachricht mehr treffen, als er es zugeben wollte und Hinata war in einen Heulkrampf ausgebrochen, der sich erst wieder legte, als Hiashi anfing zu reden.

„Der Arzt hat mir nur noch ein paar Monate gegeben. Vier, um genau zu sein. Hinata, hör auf zu weinen und hör deinem Vater zu. Ich will nicht lange drum herum reden, das ist mir alles zu lästig. Hinata, Neji, es ist mir egal, was die Älteren sagen, ich will, dass einer von euch den Clan übernimmt. Wir brauchen jemanden an der Spitze, der den Haupt- und Nebenclan wieder zusammenführen kann. Das war mein Traum. Nein, es war unser Traum gewesen, der von mir und Hizashi. Und ich weiß, dass nur ihr beide in frage kommt. Morgen werdet ihr zu eurer Mission aufbrechen und ich will nicht, dass ihr meinetwegen hier bleibt. In der Zeit, in der ihr weg seid, werde ich darüber nachdenken, wer vernünftiger und geeigneter als Oberhaupt ist, von euch beiden. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, aber für diese Entscheidung brauche ich noch mehr Zeit. Ihr seid verabschiedet. Geht jetzt."

Neji, dessen Mund vor Überraschung offen stand, sah seinen Onkel an, als hätte ihm dieser eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Hatte er da gerade richtig gehört? Unmöglich. Da spielte ihm dort Oben sicherlich jemand einen Streich. Ehe er wieder die Fassung verlieren würde packte er seine Cousine an der Schulter und schob sie, die nicht mehr aufhören wollte zu weinen, aus dem Zimmer heraus.

Das Licht wurde ausgeschaltet und die Tür geschlossen. Damit wurde Hiashi für diesen Tag alleine gelassen.

… … … … …

Die Nacht war vorbei. Doch der Tagesanbruch war nicht halb so klar, wie es die Dunkelheit hatte genießen können. Dunkle Wolken kündigten Regen in Massen an und ließen an den sternenklaren Himmel von letzter Nacht zweifeln.

Passend zum Wetter, lagen die meisten Bewohner Konohas noch in ihren Betten und träumten den schönen Schlaf der Gerechten. Nur wenige Menschen waren zu der frühen Stunde schon wach und noch weniger von ihnen arbeiten schon. Es gab einige, die bereits die Jalousien ihrer Fenster öffneten, obwohl es, wegen der dichten Wolkenberge, keine Sonne gab, die ihre Häuser hätten erhellen können. Einige Wenige hatten sogar schon die Geschlossen-Schilder ihrer Läden umgedreht und warteten auf die ersten morgendlichen Kunden. Und die einzigen Ninja, von denen man behaupten konnte, dass sie zu dieser Sunde bereits wirklich arbeiteten, waren wohl Sensei Gai und sein übereifriger Schüler Rock Lee, die sich für die heutige Mission warm machten.

Aber wie gesagt, einige Menschen, außer ihnen, gab es doch. Gewollt und ungewollt

Nara Shikamaru, der Jonin, der erst vor ein paar Monaten das reife Alter von achtzehn erreicht hatte, war das beste Beispiel dafür. Obwohl man es von ihm wohl am wenigsten erwartet hätte, konnte er nicht schlafen. So unmöglich es auch klang, es war wahr. Hätte er seinen Freunden von den Schlafstörungen erzählt, die ihm seit mehreren Monaten nun schon den Schlaf raubten, hätten sich diese Wahrscheinlich totgelacht und ihm kein Wort geglaubt. Schließlich sah der Jonin ständig so aus, als würde er vor Müdigkeit umkippen , obwohl er nicht zu Unrecht den Ruf hatte, überall schlafen zu können, egal wie ungemütlich es auch war. Nichtsdestoweniger lag er jetzt in seinem Bett, die Decke um seinen nackten Oberkörper gewickelt, Hände hinter dem Kopf, als würde er seine Zimmerdecke für Wolken halten, und schlief nicht.

Er war immer schon eine Person gewesen, die viel nachgedacht hatte. Das hatte er auch schon getan, als er noch nicht gewusst hatte, wie hoch sein IQ war. Das machte Shikamaru zu dem was er war. Sein Kopf, oder viel mehr sein angeberisch großes Gehirn, wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu denken. Hatte er erstmal angefangen über etwas zu grübeln, so würde ihn der Gedanke so lange quälen, bis er eine Lösung gefunden hatte. vielleicht war ja dies der Grund, weswegen er so schnell genervt war und ihn alles Mögliche aufregte. Doch das hatte ihn nie vom Schlafen abgehalten. Zwar konnte er sich nicht sicher sein, doch er hatte es im Gefühl, dass seine Schlafstörungen einen ganz anderen Grund hatten.

Begonnen hatte das ungefähr zu der gleichen Zeit, als er gemerkt hatte, dass da etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte.

Es hatte im Sommer dieses Jahres angefangen. Damals hatte er noch bei seinen Eltern gewohnt, da er erst nach seinem Geburtstag in das kleine Appartement gezogen war, das er nun sein Zuhause nannte. Er wusste noch ganz genau, wie dieses Gefühl in ihm entstanden war, dass einfach nicht mehr verschwinden wollte.

Seitdem er ein Jonin war, und das konnte er schon seit einem Jahr von sich behaupten, schienen die Mädchen und Frauen Konohas gemerkt zu haben, dass er existierte. Es waren nicht viele, doch einige Abfuhren hatte er schon erteilen müssen. Und jedes Mal, wenn er merkte, dass wieder eine von diesen lauten, weiblichen Wesen sich in ihn verliebt hatte, wurde dieses Gefühl in seiner Brust größer. Am besten, hätte Shikamaru es als eine Art Leere beschrieben. Wie ein schwarzes Loch, das alles in sich ein sog, wurde es immer größer. Er wusste nicht, wieso es da war und konnte es sich auch nicht wirklich erklären. Dabei hasste er alles, was er nicht verstand. Sagen, dass er einsam war, wollte er nicht. Da waren schließlich seine Freunde und seine Familie. Und über wirkliche Probleme konnte er, mal abgesehen von diesen, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit, geschminkten Dingern, die sich Frauen nannten, nicht beschweren. Trotzdem wuchs diese Leere mit jedem Tag.

Und weil Shikamaru nichts erzählte, weder seinem besten Freund Choji, noch seiner Mutter, die immer hysterischer wurde, wenn sie merkte, dass ihr Sohn sich nicht mehr über Alltagsdinge beschwerte, sondern immer alles tat, was sie ihm befahl, fingen die Leute an, sich zu wundern. Sie fragten sich, wo der Mann hin war, der genauso sein wollte, wie sein verstorbener Sensei. Doch das ging an dem Jonin vorbei. Da er ständig unter Schlafmangel und schlechter Laune litt, und zwar noch stärker als sonst, nahm Shikamaru die Besorgnis um ihn herum gar nicht war. Auf der anderen Seite gab es da auch nicht wirklich viele, die sich Gedanken machten. Nur Leute wie Choji und Ino aus seinem alten Team nahmen die Veränderung wirklich wahr.

Und während Shikamaru dort lag und an die Decke starrte, wurde der Kummer in ihm, den er sich immer noch nicht erklären konnte immer größer.

Bis jemand an seine Haustür klopfte.

Zunächst verwundert über den Besuch zu so früher Stunde schaute er auf die Uhr, um sich zu vergewissern wie früh es wirklich war. Sieben Minuten nach halb sechs wurden angezeigt. Zu früh für seine Freunde, um mal vorbei zu schauen. Das konnten also nur zwei Personen sein. Entweder es war seine Mutter, die wieder einmal zu einem (oder besser gesagt der dritte in dieser Woche) Kontrollbesuch vorbeischaute, oder es war einer von Tsunades Helfershelfern, die nichts anderes zu tun hatten, als ihn aus dem Bett zu schmeißen.

Langsam schlenderte er also zur Tür, öffnete sie und sah Shizune vor sich stehen. Sie atmete schwer, als wäre sie den ganzen Weg hier her gerannt. Das hieß also ‚Auf Wiedersehen, Urlaub und Hallo, Arbeit`, dachte er sich. Dabei hatte er die Zeit, in der nichts zu machen gewesen war, doch so genossen.

Shizune hatte sich wieder gefangen und versuchte ihrer Begrüßung mit einem (eher gezwungenen) Lächeln ein bisschen mehr Pep zu verleihen. „Morgen, Shikamaru. Hokage-sama möchte dich sprechen."

Shikamaru sah sie skeptisch an. Durchschaut mit einem Blick. „Hat sie wieder schlechte Laune?"

„Ja, ich hab sie gestern ein bisschen zu viel trinken lassen.", sie ließ elend den Kopf hängen. Anscheinend hatte ihre Meisterin wirklich schlechte Laune. Es war ein ungesprochenes Geheimnis, dass bereits jeder in der Stadt kannte: Tsunade kippte Sake in sich hinein, als wäre sie ein Fass ohne Boden, ohne zu bedenken, dass sie nicht viel mehr aushielt als Rock Lee.

„Na toll, mendokuse."

Im Büro der Hokage wurde er von einem vollgemüllten Schreibtisch, einer halb verdursteten Zimmerpflanze und einer ziemlich verkaterten Frau begrüßt, dessen Gesichtsausdruck ihn an das Wetter erinnerte. Schon bevor er sie gesehen hatte, wusste Shikamaru, dass ihn der weibliche Oberboss zu sich gerufen hatte, um ihn zu quälen. Das taten sie alle.

Sie hatte eine schlechte Nacht gehabt und er musste dafür leiden. Wie fair das Leben doch war. Aber Männer durften sich ja nicht beschweren.

„Du.", sie zeigte auf ihn. „Hier her.", sie zeigte auf den Platz zwischen dem Stuhl, der vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand und dem Schreibtisch selbst.

Toll. Lassen wir demnächst doch einfach ganz die Sätze weg. Wie währe es den damit? Genervt und immer noch ungläubig, dass er für ihre schlechten Trinkgewohnheiten hinhalten musste, tat er wie es ihm befohlen wurde.

„Ich hab eine Mission für dich und wehe du meckerst wieder! Das Mädchen von Gaara kommt wieder nach Konoha, du weißt schon, wegen der Chuninauswahl…prüfung und so… Außerdem braucht sie jemanden der sie beschützt! Glaub ja nicht, dass das so leicht wird, Freundchen! So weit der Katzekage //Fehler sind beabsichtigt, sie lallt// mich informiert hat, hat sie irgendwelchen Ärger am Hals… Du hilfst ihr bei den Prüfungen und rettest ihr den Arsch, wenn sie in Not ist, sonst…! Zeig ihr ein bisschen was von der Stadt, mach einen Staatbummel oder wie man das wie auch immer… in den Jahren in denen sie nicht hier war hat sich einiges verändert… Und ich will am Ende keine Beschwerden hören, klar? Weder von dir, noch von ihr! Vor allen dingen nicht von ihr, sonst…! …Sonst wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben… Ah, Kopfschmerzen. Shizune reich mir mal die Tabletten, danke."

Shikamaru sah sie an, als währe sie verrückt geworden, was bei den Sätzen, die sie hervorwürgte auch nicht wunderlich war. Er sollte auf das Mädchen von Gaara aufpassen? Wer zum Teufel war das? Hatte der jetzt etwa schon Kinder? Moment mal, das konnte ja gar nicht sein. Dafür war er… zu jung. War seine Frau oder Freundin gemeint? Oh man, wie nervig war das denn?

„Eh.", schaffte er zu sagen, bevor er unterbrochen wurde.

„Sie wird auf dich bei der Grenze zwischen Suna und Konoha warten. Beim Schrein der verstorbenen Aiko. Du warst schon mal dort, du erinnerst dich sicher.", sagte Shizune, die ihrer Chefin das sprechen abnahm. „Du wirst sie heute Abend dort abholen."

Shikamarus Augen glubschten raus. „Was?! Aber bis zur Grenze brauchen normale Menschen mindesten eineinhalb Tage!"

Tsunade lächelte boshaft. „Na, dann ist es ja gut, dass du nicht normal bist, Mr. Genius."

Er hätte ihr am liebsten ein paar Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen, doch dafür schätzte er sein Leben zu sehr.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte er, jetzt wütender als genervt.

Sie nickte und er drehte sich um. Doch ehe er aus der Tür war rief sie noch einmal nach ihm. Ohne sich umzudrehen blieb er stehen.

„Ach da wäre noch etwas, Shikamaru… Da sie deinen Schutz braucht, wird se bei dir unterkommen."

Er drehte sich um und sah sie ungläubig an. Kein Scherz, das war ernst gemeint. Na toll. Toll. Toll. Toll.

Verfluchte Scheiße!

Jetzt konnte er also weniger als in der hälfte der Zeit zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt rennen und jemanden abholen, von dem er bereits wusste, dass er in Verbindung zu Gaara stand. Und da er ebenfalls wusste, dass die Leute aus Suna um einiges nerviger als die aus Konoha waren, und die Leute, die etwas mit Gaara zu tun hatten wiederum noch viel nerviger sein konnten, musste das doch Spaß bedeuten. Er würde sie herumführen, ihr helfen und sie auch noch beschützen? Toll. TOLL.

Und zu allem Überfluss würde er auch noch eine Frau im Haus haben.


End file.
